A time division duplex (TDD) system, in wireless communications, may offer flexibility in resource utilization. For example, a TDD system may use different TDD configurations to match uplink and downlink traffic characteristics of a wireless communications cell. The flexibility of using different TDD configurations, may permit the ratio between available uplink (UL) and downlink (DL) resources to range from 3 UL:2 DL to 1 UL:9 DL.
Release 10, of 3rd Generation Partnership Project's (3GPP) long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) communications standard, may limit support of the aggregation of TDD Component Carriers (CCs) to the same uplink/downlink (UL/DL) TDD configurations. While such limitations may have simplified the design and operation within the standard, such limitation may have limited potential for greater data throughput.